Wellbores can be drilled into the earth for a variety of purposes including tapping into hydrocarbon bearing formations to extract the hydrocarbons for use as fuel, lubricants, chemical production, and other purposes. Systems for drilling subterranean wellbores can be complex, often involving multiple subsystems. These systems must work in conjunction in order to maintain a functioning well. The drilling subsystems may include, for instance, a rig subsystem, a drilling fluid subsystem, and a bottom hole assembly (BHA) subsystem. Each drilling subsystem typically collects measurements from sensors to detect various parameters related to the drilling process. Drilling systems are generally characterized by subsystem equipment and measurement devices spread over large distances, which can involve communication delays and inefficient resource consumption.
Several parameters can affect the drilling operations including drilling speed, mud equivalent circulating density (ECD) and path orientation. Many control methods can control an individual subsystem based on the above parameters. During the process, several of the systems may pull from the same resources, for example, communication, power, flow, and control input. Each system is controlled independently using automatic algorithms, such that the individual systems can update or change their functions based on different parameters. Any change in one subsystem's resource consumption can affect the other subsystems in a minimal or detrimental way.